The Heart Break is Over
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: It's a Marthie. Ruthie gets pregnant by Martin then moves in with Mary in Chicago
1. Preface

The Heart Break is Over

By: alice18431863

Ruthie never in her whole life thought this would happen to her, and yet it did. She was waiting for the stupid test to give her the truth, was she or was she not pregnant? She played with her options. She could either terminate the pregnancy, never letting anyone find out, or she could have the baby, at sixteen. She could raise the baby, if she decided to keep it, or she could give it up for adoption. She looked down at the test. It was positive. _Great. Just great,_ she thought, _I'm pregnant. Martin's the father. He's having a baby with __**Sandy**__. And I don't have any idea what to do. _But she did know what she couldn't do; she couldn't tell her parents.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

When Ruthie Camden awoke that morning she felt warm and fuzzy inside but it wasn't until her senses were fully a wake did she remember why. She didn't want to move an inch, she felt safe and warm with his arm wrapped gently around her waist. Her body, still naked from the previous night's events, seemed to fit into his, which was also still naked, perfectly.

It's not like they had meant to sleep together. Martin was just staying over at the Camden's that weekend because the rest of the family was going to Chicago to talk some sense into Mary, the eldest Camden daughter. Ruthie had opted to stay home with Happy, their dog, and her parents had insisted that Martin stay with her, because she was "only sixteen."

Martin wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to tell Ruthie that he had gotten Sandy pregnant. It felt worse than having to tell Meredith. Ruthie was his best friend and he knew that she felt more than just friendship toward him, and, if he was being honest with himself, he felt it to. The pull they had toward each other was unmistakable it was almost as if the completed each other. But Martin would never admit this to anyone; he could barely admit it to himself.

Ruthie wasn't speaking to Martin. It had been a week since he told her not to go out with Jack. He didn't trust him with Ruthie, he was too experienced, but then again so was he. He wished there was an easier way to tell her. He wished he didn't have to tell her at all, but he had to, she'd never forgive him if he didn't tell her before someone else did.

He was thankful that the rest of her family had gone to see Mary, hoping to tell Ruthie at or after dinner. But then one thing led to another and before he realized what was going on, they were making love. When he woke the next morning, she was still in his arms asleep. She looked so peaceful, so much like the angel he always thought she was. And he hadn't been happier since he found out Sandy was pregnant. _If only Ruthie were pregnant, _he thought. _I wouldn't mind if it were Ruthie instead of Sandy. But now I have to tell her, and break her heart, along with mine. I've ruined everything._

It wasn't until she turned around to face him did he know that she had awaken while he was away with his thoughts.

"I love you, Martin," she whispered, looking straight into his eyes, searching them for his feelings.

"I love you, too, Ruthie," he whispered, both of their hearts soaring on the pure joy of being able to tell the other what they felt. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, there's something I need to tell you."

They put as much clothing as needed on and held hands on their way to the kitchen. Martin dreading what he had to tell the young woman to which he had just declared his love.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ruthie wasn't about to just eat cereal that morning. Her mom always kept bacon and eggs in the house and she decided to cook that for herself and Martin.

Martin had stayed quiet the whole time since they had left her room. He just watched her as she prepared their morning meal. She wondered what was bothering him and if had anything to do with what he wanted to tell her, but she couldn't think of anything that could ruin this morning.

They ate in silence, Martin trying to figure out a way to tell Ruthie without it hurting her to greatly, but nothing came to him. The only way to not hurt her was to not tell her and he couldn't do that, not to her. He could tell that she knew there was something bothering him, she could always tell, and he knew she was just going to worry until he told her.

"Martin," Ruthie began, being feed up with the silence, "what's wrong?"

"I wish I didn't have to tell you, Ruthie," he began, already feeling his heart cracking.

"Tell me what?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"You remember Simon and Rose's friend Sandy? The one who kept coming down here a few months ago."

"Yes…" Ruthie wasn't sure were he was going with this. Sandy was a nice girl, if you could get past the whole practically stalking Martin thing.

"I met her when I went to visit Simon this summer. We went out once and we sort of –"

"No," Ruthie interrupted him. "No…"

"We slept together, Ruthie, and now she's pregnant."

"No. I don't believe you. You're…you're lying. Playing some sort of prank."

"Ruthie, it's true. I'm so, so sorry but it's true."

"Get out."

"Ruthie, please, listen."

"GET OUT!"

"No, Ruthie. I let you kick me out the last time. I won't let you again. I love _you_, not Sandy. I want to be with you."

Ruthie didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe Martin had done this. It broke her heart to hear that he had gotten Sandy pregnant and it hurt her so much to just look at Martin.

Martin had moved around the table, hoping to console Ruthie. But as he got near she started hitting him. Not hard but it broke his heart even more to know he was the cause of her pain. "I hate you," she kept saying over and over again. She finally gave up on the hitting him as he held her and just clung to him as tightly as he could, tears falling quickly down her face.

"I know," he whispered to her. "I hate me too."


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Some people believe that I am not using my own ideas for this story. Let me a sure you, I am. I may have used a few lines from the episode Turkey(season eleven) however this is a fan fiction and people do this a lot without siting their sources. I would like to point out some of the major differences between my story and the episode. My story takes place way after Thanksgiving and Ruthie never finds out she's pregnant, in fact she was still very much a virgin. Martin doesn't have those feelings for Ruthie until the next season and Ruthie continues to talk to Martin in the actual series. My story takes place just before and after Sandy has Aaron and Ruthie doesn't "run away" to Mary's place in Chicago. The Camdens never visit Mary in Chicago in the TV show. Please do not review saying that I am not using my own ideas for this story. I can understand that you may be upset that I am using some of the lines, however I hope you can understand as fellow writers why it may hurt me by saying that I don't come up with me own ideas.**

**you know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice  
**

Chapter Three

_One Month Later (May)_

Ruthie never in her whole life thought this would happen to her, and yet it did. She was waiting for the stupid test to give her the truth, was she or was she not pregnant? She played with her options. She could either terminate the pregnancy, never letting anyone find out, or she could have the baby, at sixteen. She could raise the baby, if she decided to keep it, or she could give it up for adoption. She looked down at the test. It was positive. _Great. Just great,_ she thought, _I'm pregnant. Martin's the father. He's having a baby with __**Sandy**__. And I don't have any idea what to do. _But she did know what she couldn't do; she couldn't tell her parents.

She had one of her few friends go into the pharmacy to get test to begin with, taking extra care to make sure no one knew the test was for her.

Sandy was due any day now and Martin was working extra hard to get a scout to get him to the minor leagues. But it's not like she ever talked to him anymore. She still hadn't forgiven him for not telling her sooner about Sandy. She wasn't even sure she wanted him to know about this child. _I could do this myself. _ She thought to herself._ I'll just call Mary and ask her if I could live with her during the summer and next school year. I won't be showing until about July anyway and I only have two weeks left before this year is over. I can make this work._

She wasn't positive of her plan though. For one thing, Mary had to agree to take her in and know that she was pregnant. Then she had to have Mary swear not to tell anyone, especially not their parents. Then she would have to get her parents to agree, which shouldn't be to hard. All she'd have to say was it would be better for her in the long run. She had to get over Martin and she couldn't do that with him around all the time, so it would be better to leave to get on with her life. Finally, there was Martin.

Martin.

She'd have to tell him she was leaving. It was only fair to him. She knew that he wanted her to understand why he couldn't tell her sooner. She knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he had. She wanted so badly to forgive him, to be in his arms again, but she couldn't. He had broken her heart and no matter how many times he apologized to her, it didn't help. Every time he did, it just reminded her of what he had done to her.

Of course, that didn't mean that he'd given up. Everyday Martin tried to talk to her. He'd text her every hour, called her every half hour. She never answered though. No matter how much he tried, she wouldn't even look at him. Not that he blamed her. He hated himself for causing her this much pain. But every time she ignored him, his heart broke even more.

He wished there was some way he could fix this. Some way to take away her pain. But there wasn't and that was just something he had to learn to live with.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Martin saw her cleaning out her locker. Ruthie still hadn't talked to him, not that he blamed her. It hurt him to now that he wouldn't see her every day; that he was going to have to help take care of his son, Aaron, rather than try and win her back. Not that he could. No matter how hard he tried she barely even looked to him. She was avoiding him like the plague, and it killed him.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't notice that she had walked right up to him.

"Hello, Martin," Ruthie said, her voice bringing his eyes to meet her's for the first time in over a month. He saw so much pain in those beautiful brown eyes that he just wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but he knew that if he did it would just set them back and he wasn't sure he could go another day without hearing her voice.

Ruthie wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. He hadn't given up on her, and yet she still couldn't even look his way. Sandy had given birth to their son last week. Everyone, except her, had been at the hospital; that was when she called Mary. Mary wasn't pleased with her to say the least and she wasn't thrilled to keep something this big from their parents, but Mary could see where Ruthie was coming from; their parents would be upset, to say the least, if they found out and Ruthie always kept her secrets safe, it was her turn to return the favor.

She had just shut her locker when she saw him. Martin was looking her way but it was obvious that he was lost in thought. She knew that it would be her last chance to tell him. Her plane left tomorrow morning. She could just call him once she landed in Chicago or even just leave a letter for him to find when he tried to get her to talk to him the next morning, but in her heart she knew she had to tell him in person. He deserved that much, he hadn't let her find out in a way that would hurt her even more than she already was and she had to do the same. So she made her way over to him, her heart racing more and more with each step.

He was still lost in his thoughts when she stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Martin," she said. His eyes met her's in an instant, relief flooding them. She almost stopped there, not wanting to hurt him even more. _I have to do this,_ she thought to herself, _I'm leaving to get over him. I can't do that here, not when I carrying his child. He'll understand. He doesn't want to see me in pain. If leaving helps me get passed this pain, he'll understand. _"We have to talk. There's something I should tell you."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Martin wasn't sure if wanted to hear what she had to tell him. The tone of her voice told him he wouldn't like it. Had she decided to go out with Jack this past month? He thought he would have at least heard that through the grape vine, unless they decided to keep it quiet until she could figure out a way to tell him.

He followed her out to the front of the school building, dreading whatever it was she was about to tell him. Somehow knowing it would break his heart even more.

Ruthie stopped by the curve. Kevin would be there soon to pick her up. She still couldn't believe that today was the last day of school and she would be leaving tomorrow. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

"Martin," she said, her nerves starting to become even stronger, "I need you to understand that this is hard for me to tell you, but you deserve to hear it from me." She paused, trying to push down the nerves threatening to overcome her. She couldn't look at him, not when she knew she was about to hurt him. _Not as much as he hurt me, though. _"I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with Mary for a while."

"Why?" Martin managed to say. It felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Ruthie was leaving town, leaving the state, and it was his fault.

"I've tried to move on here. You know I have. But everywhere I go, I'm reminded of you and I can't do this. I can't move on here." _I can't move on anywhere._

"Why do you have to? Why can't we make us work? I love _you_, Ruthie. Why can't we just get past this?"

"Because you have a son to worry about. You're a new father, Martin. And I can't deal with that. I'm not ready to. Please understand, I have to do what is best for me." She had finally looked up at him. She pleaded with him with her eyes. Hoping he wouldn't fight her on this.

Martin couldn't think. He knew he couldn't fight her on this, not when she felt it was best for her to leave. But that didn't mean it didn't break his heart to know that she was leaving so she could get over him.

"When?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Ruthie just looked away. Kevin was just about to pull into the parking lot. She would be leaving soon. "When do you leave for Chicago?"

Ruthie looked back at him, her eyes soft and sad. She knew he was hoping to have at least another month with her, another month to try to convince her they could make it work. She hated to have to disappoint him.

"My plane leaves in the morning," she told him as Kevin pulled up beside him. "This is goodbye, Martin." Then she got into the car and they drove away.

Martin stood there frozen, watching as the women he loved left his life and he didn't know if he would ever see her again.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:**** I'm going to jump ahead several of months. I am hoping this will help me make my chapters a little longer since the drama is about to start a little. Sorry they have been so short but the story is just really starting out. I'm not moving this story super fast because I feel that many stories go too fast and before it's over it has lost its appeal. I hope it is not moving too slowly for my readers. Please tell me if it is and I'll try to speed it up.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO,**

**Alyss**

* * *

Chapter Six

It was late October and Ruthie still wouldn't take his calls. He called every other day and every time she would just "ignore" his calls. Not that she could really. She listened to each message several dozen times in the two days until his next call. She knew it wasn't healthy but she couldn't go seem to go a day without his voice.

Martin's messages were always similar. He'd tell her he loved her and that he missed her. Then he'd tell her how he was since the last time he had called. He always ended the same though, telling her that he wasn't going to give up; that he wasn't ready to give her up.

Ruthie sighed. She'd just gotten off the phone. She'd only been out here in Chicago for five months and her parents already wanted her to come home. Her mom kept insisting that the weekly phone calls weren't enough. Thankfully she had been to convince her yet again that being thousands of miles away from Martin was the best thing for her.

She sighed again and looked down at her growing belly. She was around twenty-four weeks and she could just barely see her feet. Mary was in Europe for the next two weeks and Ruthie had the apartment to herself for that time.

She'd opted to do most of her classes online so as to avoid most of the rumors. Not that she hadn't heard most of them when she left the apartment, the most accepted one being that her parents had been so ashamed of her when they had found out she was pregnant that they sent her to live with her sister. Another popular one was that she ran away to her sister's apartment and that her parents didn't even know where she was. She always laughed at those fickle rumors and couldn't wait for the attention to turn to another person.

She went to the desk, sat, and opened her laptop. With this week's schoolwork being done already, considering it was only Monday night, she had some time to relax. Mary had left her two hundred dollars to cover food for the next two weeks, even though they had plenty of food there. Ruthie was grateful for that as she wasn't always willing to eat what they had. She ordered an extra large meat lovers pizza from a local restaurant and blasted her music while typing recipes she remembered from when her mom taught her them. Grandma Jenny's recipes are ones that her mom never looked at a recipe card for, she always went from memory. Her mom had only taught her because her brothers and sisters, aside from Sam and David, would have more memories then she would.

Twenty minutes later, and four of the five recipes typed, the door bell rang. Ruthie got up, placed a hand on the small of her back for a little more support, grabbed a twenty from the counter, and waddled over to the door.

"You're early," she said while opening the door expecting to see Tom, their usual pizza delivery guy, not at all expecting who was now standing in front of her, taking in her pregnant belly. "Martin?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Martin couldn't believe his eyes. Ruthie stood not five feet from him and about six months pregnant. All he had wanted to do was surprise her. He was in Chicago because of a Minor try-out and thought it was the perfect excuse to see her. But it was obvious she had moved on.

"I-I shouldn't have come," he stuttered out shaking his head, turning to leave.

"Martin, wait!" She grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him from leaving. "What are you doing here?" She still hadn't let go of his wrist and he wouldn't look at her. Her voice was soft, pleading almost.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered in a tight voice. "I can see that was a mistake. You've obviously moved on."

Ruthie sighed. She could tell he was angry; that he was hurt. She knew what he meant when he said "moved on."

'Martin, come inside. Let me explain. Please?" She tugged at his arm, desperately trying to get him to come into the apartment. Almost reluctantly, he turned, nodding his head and pulled his wrist out of her grip. Instantly she missed the feel of his skin against hers but she understood.

Sighing, she motioned him to enter the apartment and followed him inside shutting the door behind her. She went back to the desk, waddling the whole way, and turned her music off. Martin had taken a seat in the only arm chair, leaving her the entire couch.

Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen getting ready to make her a cup of hot tea.

"Would you like something to drink? We have tea, milk, spring water, and some Mt. Dew, I think." She listed the drinks off her fingers trying not to look at him directly.

"Tea would be fine," he replied his voice still tight. She nodded and got another mug down.

After setting the kettle on the stove and turning the burner on medium heat, she made her way to the couch, sighing as she curled her feet under her. After several moments of silence past, Ruthie decided that she would have to talk first.

"Martin, look at me," she pleaded, "please," she added when he didn't turn his head to face her. With reluctance, his head turned toward her taking in her tense form. "How far a long do I look to you?"

"I don't know," he answered turning his head away. "Maybe six months."

"And about six months ago, where was I?"

"In Glenoak? Ruthie I don't understand."

"Think more exactly, Martin. Or maybe I should rephrase. Where were _we_ about six months ago?"

Realization dawned on Martin's face as he thought of the night they had made love. No planning had gone on; no use of protection.

Ruthie stood, planning to move in front of Martin, just as the kettle whistle blew. She stood, frozen for a moment, before reluctantly moving toward the kitchen to finish making the tea. She set his cup on the coffee table that sat between the chair and the couch before turning to return to the couch.

"Martin, you are the _only_ one I have been with. At first, I was too heartbroken to move on, and then I would get nauseous whenever I thought about it. Now, whenever I think that maybe it's time to move on, I feel a little kick, like this little life growing inside of me is telling me not to even dare to move on from its daddy."

"But you left to move on…"

"Would you have let me leave had you known I was pregnant; that I am pregnant? I knew you wouldn't have. No matter where I am I _can't_ move on. This baby makes that impossible. But I couldn't tell you. I was too hurt at first and then Aaron came and he was your responsibility. I couldn't handle the disappointment that would come from telling my parents, so, as soon as I could, I called Mary. I've kept so many secrets over the years, for all my siblings that she agreed to keep this one for me. I hated lying to you, but I couldn't stay there; I couldn't watch you with Sandy and Aaron; I couldn't keep you from knowing; I couldn't make you divide yourself between two children."

Martin finally turned to look her, his eyes showing anger and hurt.

"So you decided for me. I have called you every other day for months and you couldn't just pick up the phone and tell me the truth? How could you not eventually tell me, Ruthie? Did you even listen to any of my messages?"

"Several dozen times a day, but I didn't want to tell you on the phone. It felt it was too heartless. I never thought you'd just show up here. I didn't want to have to tell you like this. I had a plan. I was going to write you a letter to try and explain. I was going to send copies of the ultrasound photos and its hospital photo with the letter. I thought that since I wasn't able to tell you before I left Glenoak that writing a letter would be the best possible way to tell you. Martin, please. I can't stand it when you look at me like that. I know I could have handled this better but it's too late now. I wasn't going to keep you out of our life, but I needed more time."

"What about me, Ruthie? I wanted you, needed you, by my side. I wanted you to be there for me, to help me get through this mess with Sandy, but you felt the need to get away, so I let you go. I have done nothing but miss you. I love you, but apparently you don't think that I would want, or deserve, to be part of your pregnancy."

"Don't put words into my mouth. I never said I didn't want you to be there for me. I hear rumors everywhere I go and all I want to do is share them with you. You're my best friend; I've been in love with you for I don't even know how long. I've gone to my doctor's appointment and I have seen the baby and I longed to have you by my side. But I just couldn't tell you over the phone and I hated myself for it. I have missed you; God, it felt like I couldn't breathe at times because I missed you so much. If I had chosen to answer just one call and you had asked me to come home, I would've been one the next flight. That's why I didn't answer any of your calls." Ruthie couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, her hormones getting the best of her. "I don't want to argue with you Martin. I know in my heart that I love you, and that's all that matters to me right now. I don't expect you to be alright with me or to not be angry with me. I made a mistake, I know that. It doesn't matter that I was angry with you at the time; I made a decision that affected you without including you and that was wrong of me. If I could go back and fix this I would but I can't. What we need to do is think about the baby which means taking a step back. You need to have time to think about what you want. I won't make that decision for you; I won't make that mistake twice. How long are you in Chicago?"

"This whole week. Minor League try-outs."

"The maybe we can meet tomorrow at a local café. I don't care what time. I just want what is best for all of us, that includes Aaron, and to do that we have to talk calmly and rationally. We can't do that right now. Not when you're this angry; this emotional. I don't either of us to say something we might later on regret."

Martin nodded, stood, grabbed his jacket, and left the small apartment, his mind reeling. His tea sat on the coffee table, cold and untouched, completely forgotten about.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Ruthie had been sitting in the crisp October air, with a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders, for three hours before Martin showed up. She'd gone through six cups of decaf tea and was one her seventh when the chair finally scraped the cement sidewalk and Martin sat down across the table from her.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," she said, her voice barely audible over the burst of laughter from a table of teenagers a couple of feet away.

"That's probably the baby daddy," one of them said loud enough for them to hear.

"By the looks of things he didn't even know she was pregnant, another said, "I knew she was running from someone. Funny, I would have banked on it being her parents."

Ruthie reached up quickly to wipe away a tear, but Martin saw it and he was sure the girls did too.

"Ohhh, did we make Preggers cry?" the first girl called over in a sing song voice.

Martin was about where they could put their damn sing song voices, when the feel of Ruthie's hand over his stopped him.

'Don't," she said, the sadness in her eyes evident in her voice. "Standing up to them just fuels the fire. Trust me, I've tried."

"Ruthie,

"Don't, Martin. I've been here for months. I'm used to this, really."

"But the tear."

"They don't usually hit so close to home is all. And we're not here to talk about them. We are here to calmly discuss the next step we take when comes to this child. I am not giving my baby up. I made that decision when I decided to come out here. I can't go back to Glen Oak, not yet. I don't know if my parents, my family, or even you could ever forgive me for keeping this from all of you. And I wouldn't blame any of you if you didn't." Another tear fell, Ruthie didn't even bother to wipe it away, instead taking the hand which still rested on Martin's hand and placed it with the other on her lap.

"The thought of you hating me, kills me inside, it keeps me up most nights. But the thought of you not being here for this child, not caring about it, is ten times worse. I am not making excuses for myself, when I tell you that I honestly thought at the time that coming here, not telling you the truth was best. I know that was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I love you, Martin. I know my actions make you think otherwise, but it's the truth. You have my number, you know where I live; the next move is yours."

And with that she left, knowing that she wouldn't have to wait long to hear what he had decided to do next.


End file.
